


breathe in, breathe out

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd is trying to meditate, and failing horribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe in, breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/132498385990/vernon-boydbrett-talbot-tall-dorks-in-love)

Boyd is trying to meditate, and failing horribly.

It’d be easier if Erica and Isaac weren’t right next to him, trading way too loud whispers that Boyd’s pretending not to be able to hear or understand. Easier still if his boyfriend wasn’t leading the meditation, his hands slowly moving up and down for those that needed to follow with their breath. Boyd can’t stop thinking about how long Brett’s fingers are, and if there’s a hell he’s most definitely going to it. (At least his blush doesn’t show, and Brett doesn’t seem to catch him staring.)

Boyd makes the mistake of listening to what Erica’s humming, the musical quality catching his ear, and his neck burns when he recognizes the Spice Girls’  _2 Become 1_.

“Quit it,” he mutters, and naturally Brett catches this with a raised eyebrow, and Reyes is  _so_  dead to him. Or y'know, totally not getting to use the nice dishes next time she’s over for dinner.

Erica stops, a surprise in itself, but then she says, “S'fine, it should be three becomes one anyways. Did Ms. Flexible get back to you?”

Isaac grins out of the corner of his eye, “Harley would love to join us for drinks at your place.”

Boyd stops listening, an easy enough feat he picked up back in high school. He closes his eyes next, the real first step to actually trying to meditate rather than think about his boyfriend’s hands running up and down-

“And time,” Brett says softly. “I’ll see you Friday morning.”

The rest of the class filters out, and with a few more less than subtle hints, Erica and Isaac leave too.

Boyd helps Brett roll up the last mats, a quick task with both of them, and they walk out together hand in hand.

“I am  _so_  sorry about them.”

“Isaac and Erica?” Brett asks with a smile, “It’s fine, that class is supposed to be more advanced, they need to learn how to deal with distractions. Next week might involve puppies.”

Boyd laughs, “You want people to ignore puppies? Now that’s just cruel.”

Brett shrugs, “They come from McCall’s, usually around half get adopted day of.”

“Uh huh, and how many of your students successfully ignore the distractions?”

Brett bites his lip, focusing on the road as they cross.

“None of them,” Boyd guesses, “no way, none of them beat your test.”

“A kid did once, but it’s pretty much a day off. Almost all my students are there to de-stress, the puppies help.”

“You just want to play with puppies at least once a semester.”

“I never denied that,” Brett jokes, squeezing his hand. “So what’s on the docket for tonight?”

Boyd groans, remembering the paper in his bag. “Food first? Writing about witch burnings and all the woman-centric medical knowledge being lost that still maybe hasn’t been recovered is going to be depressing.”

“Told you history was sad,” Brett says lightly. “Would calzones help?”

“Mmm, that would. Barbecue chicken?”

“As you wish.”


End file.
